Just Can't Get Enough
by tattooedhearts
Summary: What happens when you've given up love and someone comes along, changing everything? AU/Future Finchel.


_Disclaimer: Glee is not mine_

* * *

**_"We have nothing to lose, nothing to gain, nothing we desired anymore- except to make our lives into a work of art."  
_**

**_― Lana Del Rey_**

* * *

"Will you please hurry up Santana, for the third and_ final time_, we're going to be late!"

Rachel yelled from the bathroom while currently standing in front of the mirror, putting on her final silver earring. _This was it_, she thought. Her and Santana's first official day at NYU. Giving herself one last look in the mirror, Rachel examined herself. She had made sure her morning routine started a little earlier this morning to make sure she looked as presentable as possible. Hair carefully straightened with her bangs pin straight, light cover up with a subtle brown slightly smokey eyed look, finished off with a nude pink lip. She had also came to the decision of wearing a pair of dark denim shorts matched with a grey laced crop top accustomed with black flats. _Perfect._

Rushing out into the living-room she was greeted with Santana's wandering eye, clearly looking over her outfit. Satisfied, she smirked.

"Well haven't I taught you well, I must say your fashion sense has slightly improved since high school but_ still_ remains not slutty enough."

"As much as I appreciate your input Santana, we are going to be late and I really don't want to give a bad impression on our first day." Rachel replied urgently.

Smiling sarcastically, she hushed her feisty companion and guided her out the door. Both were met with the rustle and bustle of the busy city streets of New York. After graduation, Rachel had picked up the remains of her life in Lima and shifted it all the way over to the big apple. Santana and Rachel were not friendly throughout their entire high school years until they both became seniors and gained a mutual understanding through the Glee Club. Rachel learned to forgive Santana for her behavior towards her in previous years and Santana soon had an admiration for Rachel's striking talent and went from hating her to willingly beating anyone up who tried to mess with her. The only person allowed the make fun of Rachel was her. Every since then, they were joined at the hip - so the only logical next step would be to move to New York together and live out their dreams together.

Once they hailed a cab and arrived on campus, Santana instantly started to scan the building checking out any talent while Rachel squinted her eyes as she peered down at her class timetable intensely trying to figure out her way around the school.

"Okay, if my instincts are correct, I think registration is down that hall and to the left," she stated, a face full of ambition.

"Whatever Berry, I'm going to get to _know_ the people if you know what I mean, I'll catch up," Santana winked before following the direction of bubbly blonde.

Sighing, Rachel hurriedly started walking up large grey steps making her way in the main door and turning the corner still peering down at her paper before knocking right into a tall -_ extremely_ tall obstacle pushing her to the ground.

"Watch it buddy," She said angrily, looking up at the clumsy giant who just practically mauled her to the floor. Her eye's were soon met with a tall, dark and handsome male. She could've sworn she just felt her heart flip. He had vivid amber eyes with dark brown messily styled hair with a beaming smile that she couldn't ignore.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, are you okay?" He asked, his voice just making her melt even more. Subconsciously smiling, Rachel shook her head snapping back into reality. Dismissing his hand to help her up, she stood up, her eyes full of irritation.

"I'm sure you didn't, now excuse me, I'm trying to get to the Class Registration for the study of Music and Dramatic Arts - something you probably know_ nothing_ about." She smiled meaningly this time, watching his eye's flash with something she hadn't seen before.

"Well actually, I'm on my way there - looks like we're classmates. I'm Finn." he said grimacing. Rachel couldn't want to shrivel up into a ball and hide away from the world more in any other moment than this.

"Oh, and it's in this direction," He added knowingly, clearly taking enjoyment in her misery and pointing in the opposite direction she was going.

"Right," She nodded quietly, turning on her feet trying to regain any dignity she had, flipping her hair with superiority.

What she_ didn't_ notice was the boys genuine smile as he watched her retreating form.

* * *

Arriving in class, Rachel gave her name to the professor and quickly choose a seat. Peering around, she anxiously looked for Santana.

"Where is she," she muttered, quickly taking out her phone and giving her a quick text.

**Where are you? You're going to be so late! **

Rolling her eyes, she pulled out a notepad just incase notes were needed to be taken. She wasn't interested in making friends. This would ultimately help her in achieving her dream of stardom, education was her main goal. Ever since her papa left her dad for another man, Rachel had lost hope in all things that consist of _real_ loving emotion. She didn't have time for relationships, what was the point in them? What was the point in going through everything to ultimately get your heart broken - this was the reason for Rachel's cold attitude to the world. It's also the reason why a string of no strings attached and uncommitted relationships followed behind her. The only thing she cared about was her inevitable rise to fame. She began writing her name adding her signature star at the end when she felt a vibration in her pocket and knew it was a text from Santana.

**Got caught up with a hot blonde in the janitors closet, be there soon! Keep a seat for me ;) **

Giggling slightly at her friends antics, she put her phone back into her pocket and turned to her right making sure there was a free seat. Santana has decided to enroll in the same course but focus more on the pop culture aspect of it aswell as both attending dance classes. Hearing a cough, Rachel quickly looked up at the door expecting to see Santana but she locked eyes with the same boy from before,_ Finn._

Putting her head down, she scribbled down the date trying to ignore his presence. Hearing another cough, Rachel turned around horrified to find who was sitting beside her in_ Santana's_ seat.

"Excuse me once again, but I'm keeping that seat for my friend so could you..." she finished, nodding to another.

"Not until you tell me your name," he stated smiling.

Irritated with his ignorance, she glared at him.

"Rachel Berry, now would you move?" Rachel replied trying to ignore how charming his smile was matched with those dimples.

"Too late Rachel, you snooze you lose." He winked before both of them were disturbed by a fierce Santana looking down on them both.

"What's up Berry, this oaf giving you grief?"

"No Santana, I'm just kindly asking this gentlemen to leave as I was keeping this seat for yourself." She grinned, looking at Finn now. He was in for it.

"Sorry, but as far as I'm concerned you don't own this seat. I'm Finn by the way - _Santana_ is it?" he asked, surprising Rachel aswell as Santana as he didn't seem to be frightened of her. Maybe it was because of his height, she thought before slapping herself mentally.

"I like you, you got balls..." Santana finished, looking at him for a name. Rachel's face dropped with annoyance. Brilliant, he got Santana's approval, it's her first day and she_ already_ wants to kick someone.

"Hudson, Finn Hudson." He replied, looking over at Rachel again with a playful glint in his eye - something which Santana seemed to pick up on.

"Well Hudson, look's like we're in for an interesting year." She said smirking, raising her eyebrows and taking a seat behind them. Just as the professor began to introduce himself, Rachel peeked around and was mortified as she was suddenly met with those amber eyes she'd just newly encountered. Oh boy, she was in for an interesting year alright.

* * *

A/N: First post! Just a prologue so is slightly shorter. Just a little introduction to the story! Hope you enjoy, this is gonna be a long ride. ;) Please give reviews, love hearing feedback!


End file.
